Continuous Time Division Duplexing (TDD) frequency spectrums may be allocated to different operators, especially for high frequency ranges for example 2.6 GHz and 3.5 GHz which quite might be used in small cells. In such case, an issue of synchronization among cells belonging to different operators becomes especially important, since different operators dispose cells in a same frequency range and in a same geographic area, serious interference among these cells might be caused if there is no synchronization thereamong, thereby degrading network performance thereof.
Further, for the same operator, possibly due to problems of apparatus manufactures, cells disposed in the same area adopt different synchronizing manners, thereby generating synchronization problems, or synchronization errors among cell clusters go beyond a prescribed range or the like, which may generate interference, thereby influencing the network performance.